


Dying to live

by RubyCato



Series: Stuck in the past [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCato/pseuds/RubyCato
Summary: A (slightly) dramatic short poem about me and my way getting back from depression.





	Dying to live

Slowly everything is getting better around me,  
No longer do I feel the need to beg and plea  
And I'll admit it's a wonderful feeling,  
The moment you start healing.  
Knowing it will seriously be okay,  
Not just telling myself that to get through another day  
Realising bad days don't last forever,  
And I'm able to survive whatever.  
After letting go of all those fake friends,  
And moving on from these dead ends.  
I'm feeling so much calmer and stronger,  
I'm not choosing others above me any longer.  
I'm feeling truly happy,  
Look at me; I'm even sounding sappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope this made some of you feel better or something like that. I know I always like the positive side of things when I am feeling down -not too much tho, because that just makes it worse- so I thought this might help some of you too. I know how annoying it can be to be told to get better soon, so instead I'll say this. I hope your pain, in whatever way, eases soon and that you'll feel a bit better when that has happened.  
> I'll see you all at another one of these, that will probably be about me and my last relationship.  
> Love,  
> Cato


End file.
